What is Family For?
by tea-is-liquid-wisdom
Summary: While in an UnSub's house, a dangerous situation occurs. Instead of Morgan saving Reid, Reid has to save Morgan. No slash. Oneshot.


**Hey, everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while; my laptop is broken to a point where it won't even turn on. It had to get wiped, and all of my writing is sadly gone. So, I had to write this on my phone, which is difficult. I'll try to update "A Dangerous Intelligence" soon, I am just having really bad writer's block on it. And, I'm also at a terrible loss of ideas for other fanfics. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and adds on my other fanfics.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine, unfortuneatly.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Rossi, Morgan and Reid quickly and quietly rushed toward the very spacious house belonging to their UnSub, Curtis Smith. The rest of the team, minus Garcia, were at the other possible location, a farm belonging to Curtis' family.

Curtis was a paranoid schizophrenic who had gone on a killing spree after his delusions had gotten worse. He thought that everybody was trying to hurt his late mother, who'd died years ago.

Rossi was the first one to split away from the group, heading out back behind the house. Morgan and Reid climbed the steps to the house, the older agent going first.

Reid nodded at Morgan and he raised his foot in response, making quick work of the door. "Curtis Smith, FBI!" He shouted.

They don't hear anything in response so Reid leaned closer to his teammate and whispered, "I'll take the upstairs, you check down here."

Morgan gave his colleague a nod and Reid quickly tiptoed upstairs.

Morgan turned to his right. The house was dark as the lights were off, but, luckily; the standard FBI-issued guns had a flashlight attached to them. Surely, the UnSub knew that they were in the house, if Curtis was here, at least. But that didn't mean that Morgan wanted him to know where in the house they were at, which is why he left the lights off. It was good to keep at least a small element of surprise when dealing with an UnSub that could do anything unexpected at any given moment.

Morgan just hoped that the UnSub was here. Or, more specifically, downstairs with him. Not that he doubted Reid, but sometimes the young genius would hesitate to shoot, while this UnSub wouldn't hesitate for even a second. And, there wasn't even much of a chance that he was outside with Rossi. Yes, Curtis was probably hiding somewhere inside if he was here and not at the other location.

Morgan rounded the corner, going into a large kitchen that was very messy. It looked like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks.

The agent took a moment to shine his flashlight around, and then proceeded.

Right as Morgan rounded the corner, _he_ was the one taken by surprise. Hiding behind the corner had been Curtis. As soon as Morgan came around the corner, he'd been smacked in the side of his head with the butt of the UnSub's gun, causing the agent to fall to the ground with a rough cry that he had tried to keep inside.

* * *

Once he finished getting up the long staircase, Reid was met with a hallway that was as disgusting and disastrous as the rest of the house.

Reid kept his gun pointed and at the ready as he entered the first bedroom on the left. Once he'd determined that it was empty of their UnSub, he moved on to the next one.

Reid was almost done checking all of the rooms when he heard a cry from downstairs. Immediately, he turned around and started quickly downstairs, instantly knowing that the noise had come from his best friend and teammate.

_'The UnSub must be in the house,'_ Reid thought. He'd yet to hear a gunshot but the young genius could've sworn that he'd heard a loud thump following the cry of pain. _'Please, let him be okay...'_

Reid made it back downstairs and quickly searched for Morgan. He found his fellow agent in the dining room... With Curtis standing over him, a gun aimed at Morgan's head.

Curtis looked like his home, like he hadn't cleaned in quite some time. He was mumbling incoherent things that neither of the agents could hear.

Morgan was conscious, his eyes slightly widened, his own gun having been kicked across the room by the UnSub. He glanced at Reid for a moment, making eye contact with the younger man, not wanting to take his eyes off of Curtis and the gun pointing at his face for more than a second.

"Curtis," Reid started, licking his lips like he normally did before he spoke. "Put down the gun."

"I can't," the clearly ill man replied nervously. He scratched his head with one of his hands. "You know that. He'll... He'll hurt my mom."

"Curtis, your mom died four years ago," Reid told him in a tentative voice, keeping his gun constantly trained on the obviously unstable UnSub.

"You're lying," he shouted. "I see her all the time."

Reid took one step closer to the two men in front of him, trying to close the distance between himself and them. "You don't see her, Curtis. You see hallucinations. You're schizophrenic, remember? Your doctor's name is Dr. Sylvia Palmer. Don't you remember her?"

"N-no," Curtis replied, shaking his head. "I'm normal. I'm just trying to protect my mother."

"I know," Reid said. "But, if you put that gun down, we can get you the help you need."

"No!" Curtis yelled at the young agent who was desperately trying to talk him down. "He's going to hurt my mom!" He waved the gun, motioning at Morgan. "I have to kill him so that she can be safe!"

Reid felt his heart beat go faster, if that was possible. This was going downhill so fast. He couldn't let Morgan die. "No, Curtis, you don't. If you shoot him, I'll have to shoot you. Then you won't be able to protect your mother," Reid tried playing into the UnSub's fantasy as a last resort.

"And you'll try to hurt her, too!" Curtis said, and then his voice got low. "I have to protect her."

Curtis' finger just started to tighten on the trigger as a noise came from behind him. Reid looked and saw Rossi standing there, gun trained, but a faint look of shock still grazing his face.

Curtis heard it too, because he quickly whipped his head to the side to see what it was. Reid took his moment of distraction to pull the trigger to his own gun, shooting Curtis in the shoulder.

"We need a medic," Rossi said into the small microphone attached to his Kevlar vest as he made his way to Curtis, who was lying on the ground, blood leaking from his shoulder. "Curtis Smith," Rossi said, addressing the UnSub as he placed handcuffs onto his protesting wrists, not caring that it strained his injured shoulder. "You're under arrest."

Rossi looked at Reid. "Good aim, Kid," the veteran profiler said to Reid. "He'll be alright."

Reid turned to Morgan, walking over to him and helping his fallen teammate up off of the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah," Morgan said, rubbing his head. "Bastard hit me in the head."

"You can get it checked out," Reid told him as the medics and local officers started to come in.

"Nah, Pretty Boy. I'm fine," Morgan tried to tell him.

"Morgan, you're getting it checked out," Reid spoke in a voice full of finality that meant there was no arguing with him about this.

Morgan just chuckled and the pair turned to where Rossi was handing Curtis over to the officers and medics.

After the building was pretty much cleared out, Morgan looked at Reid. "Hey, Reid," he said.

"Mm?" Reid asked.

"Thanks. You kinda saved my life back there, you know," Morgan stated.

"I know," Reid smiled. "But what is family for?"

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**


End file.
